Claw the wolveskid
by Tikey
Summary: Ein Mädchen entdeckt ihre Mutation, flieht und findet bald ein neues Zuhause, das ihr aber erneut durch ein fatales Missgeschick genommen wird... Chap 9 up!
1. Beschimpft, verstoßen, gejagt

Story: X Men!!! Alles X Men!!! Das ist alles nur geklaut!!! Das sind alles gar nicht meine!!!  
  
Charakters: Kann ich jetzt noch nicht sagen. Ich schätze aber schon, dass ein paar vom Film drin vorkommen werden. Wer X Men kennt, erkennt die schon!  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
1. Beschimpft, verstoßen, verjagt  
  
Der schlammige Boden war aufgeweicht, als sie hindurchwartete. Aufgeweicht von den tagelangen Regenfällen. Es war schwierig, sich den Weg durch das Gestrüpp zu bahnen und dabei im Boden keinen Halt zu haben. Sie hielt die Arme weit vor ihrem Gesicht ausgestreckt, um sich ihre Sicht zu erhalten. Doch die dünnen Äste, die sie damit verbog, peitschten immer wieder zurück gegen ihr Gesicht. Über ihrem linken Auge klaffte bereits eine tiefe Schnittwunde, aufgeschlitzt von den kleinen Dornen der Äste, die immer wieder hineinpeitschten und sie weiter aufschlugen. Es musste wohl höllisch wehtun, doch sie spürte den Schmerz kaum noch. Ihr Gesicht war von der Kälte bereits taub geworden.  
  
Nichts lieber auf Erden würde sie sich mehr wünschen, als einen kleinen Moment stehen zu bleiben und kurz zu verschnaufen, doch sie musste weiterrennen. Sie folgten ihr. Niemand war hinter ihr zu sehen oder zu hören, aber sie war sich sicher, das sie sie verfolgen würden. Erst hatte man sie beschimpft, dann verstoßen, dann hatten sie sie verfolgt. Sie wußte nicht warum, niemand hatte ihr einen Grund genannt.  
  
Jetzt war sie auf der Flucht vor ihnen, den Menschen. Ihrer eigenen Familie, die sie geliebt hatte. Ihren Freunden, bei denen sie sich wohl gefühlt hatte. Jetzt verfolgten sie sie, obwohl sie ihnen nichts getan hatte. Sie fühlte sich keineswegs betrogen, nur unverstanden. Immer wieder stellte sie sich die Frage, warum sie so naiv war und geglaubt hatte, dass sie es alle verstehen würden. Sie verstand es ja selbst nicht. Was war passiert? Was war aus ihr geworden?  
  
Plötzlich stolperte sie über eine kleine herausragende Wurzel und landete auf dem matschigen Boden. Er war vom Regen, der unaufhörlich auf sie niederprasselte, feucht und unerträglich kalt geworden. Ihre Kräfte hatten sie verlassen, so daß es ihr schwer fiel, sich wieder aufzuraffen. Doch sie musste es. Die Leute waren immer noch hinter ihr her und sie wollte nicht von ihnen geschnappt werden.  
  
Zitternd erhob sie sich auf ihre Knie und atmete durch. Dann versuchte sie weiterzulaufen. Sie rannte einfach geradeaus, ohne ein bestimmtes Ziel, in der Hoffnung, irgendwann aus diesem Wald herauszukommen. In den Baumkronen raschelte der Wind, der nicht bis zum Waldboden durchdrang. Außerhalb des Waldes musste es wohl stürmisch sein. Sie hoffte, am Waldrand an einem Feld oder einer Wiese herauszukommen, wo wenigstens sehen konnte, wohin sie flüchtete.  
  
Da, in der Ferne, hinter einem großem Baum, sah sie einige Lichter. Kein Feld, und auch keine Wiese. Vielleicht irgendein Rasthof, an dem sie kurz pausieren konnte. Ihr war es nun, seid dem sie verstoßen wurde, unangenehm, unter Menschen zu sein. Sie wollte nicht noch einmal verjagt werden. Wenn sie sich nichts anmerken ließ und nichts falsches tat, hoffte sie, würden die Leute dort nichts bemerken. In dieser Hoffnung lief sie weiter.  
  
Hinter dem großem Baum, am Waldrand, zögerte sie kurz und sah abwechselnd auf ihre beiden Hände. Sie schienen normal. Dann zog sie ihre dicke Jacke, die sie zum Schutz gegen die Kälte trug, fest zusammen. Der Reisverschluß war kaputt gegangen, als sie vor einigen Tagen stolperte und hinfiel.  
  
Sie blickte um den großen Baum herum, hinter dem sie sich versteckte. Sie war bei einer Kneipe gelandet. Direkt vor ihr war ein großer Parkplatz, auf dem einige große Trucks standen. Vor einem, der anscheinend aus Alaska irgendwohin auf der Reise war, stand ein kleiner dickerer Mann, der gerade die Tür des Trucks zuknallte und sich direkt danach schnell auf den Weg ins Gebäude machte, um nicht allzu naß zu werden.  
  
Wenn die Kneipe voll von solchen Leuten wäre, würde man sie nicht beachten, dachte sie hoffnungsvoll. Deshalb sah sie sich noch einmal kurz auf dem Parkplatz um, fuhr sich kurz unter die nassen, schulterlangen Haare, um sie aus der Jacke zu ziehen, zog diese noch mal feste zu und lief dann über den Parkplatz zu Eingang des Gebäudes.  
  
Sie hatte recht mit ihrer Vermutung, dass es windig wäre. Der Sturm peitschte ihr wie die Äste im Wald unaufhörlich ins Gesicht und brachte sie immer wieder von ihrem Weg ab.  
  
Würde man sie hier finden? Wie schon?, dachte sie sich. Ihre Familie und ihre Freunde waren jetzt weit weg und konnten sie nicht sehen. Wovor sollte sie also sonst schon Angst haben? Endlich am Eingang, einer kleinen einfachen Gasthoftür, angekommen, holten sie wieder die Zweifel ein. Sie versuchte standhaft, sie zu unterdrücken, nicht mehr dran denken zu müssen und machte sich immer wieder klar, dass sie nicht Falsches tun könnte. Nachdem sie all ihren Mut zusammen genommen hatte, drückte sie die Türklinke nach unten. Diese gab nach und das Mädchen konnte eintreten.  
-See you next chapter! 


	2. Inconspicuous

2. Inconspicuous  
  
Sie trat vorsichtig in die Kneipe ein. Sofort kam ihr der Geruch von Whiskey oder Bier in die Nase. Ihr Gesicht war immer noch taub von der Kälte draußen und deshalb konnte sie sich nicht 100 %ig sicher sein. Es war recht dunkel hier drin. Von den Rauschschwaden der Zigaretten, die hier drin brannten, verschwamm das wenig Licht, das von einer antiken Lampe, die auf dem Tresen stand, herüberkam.  
  
Es waren nicht viele Leute da, aber alles nur Männer. Sie saßen an kreisrunden Tischen, spielten Karten oder tuschelten miteinander. Keiner gab ein lautes Geräusch von sich. Als das Mädchen über die Türschwelle kam, sahen sich alle zu ihr um und sie erschreckte kurz, blieb stehen. Die Männer sahen sie einen Moment lang an und schauten dann wieder desinteressiert weg. Sie lief langsam weiter zum Tresen und setzte sich auf einen Barhocker an der Ecke. Schüchtern sah sie sich wieder noch einmal um, vielleicht beobachtete sie ja jemand. Doch niemand nahm Notiz von ihr.  
  
"Was kann ich für die tun?", fragte sie plötzlich der Wirt und sie wandte ihren Blick auf ihn. Er schien älter zu sein, hatte einen grauen Schnauzbart in einem ausgemergeltem Gesicht mit vielen Falten und trocknete gerade einen Bierkrug mit einem alten Tuch. "Nichts, danke," wies sie in kleinlaut zurück. "Ich, ..... ich habe kein Geld dabei." Der Wirt nickte kurz und trocknete den Krug weiter ab. Dabei warf er ab und an einen kurzen Blick auf sie, während das Mädchen nur nervös zu Boden schaute.  
  
"Was ist denn das?", fragte er auf einmal erstaunt. Ihr gefror das Blut in ihren Adern, denn sie dachte, er hätte etwas gemerkt. Schnell sah sie auf ihre Hände, doch die blieben unverändert. Hatte sie etwa noch andere Merkmale? Sie sah wieder auf. "Woher hast du dir denn diese Wunde geholt?", fuhr er fort. "Das sieht ja gefährlich aus." Erleichtert ließ sie ihre Schultern wie herunter. Aber was sollte sie auf die Frage antworten? Sie konnte ihm ja nicht sagen, dass es von den Dornenästen im Wald passiert war, denn dann hätte sie ihm ja erzählen müssen, warum sie dort gewesen war.  
  
"Ich bin, ehm ......." fing sie nervös an und schaute sich um, vielleicht fiel ihr ja etwas ein. "Gestürzt. Ja, ich bin gestolpert, als mich der Truckfahrer hier abgesetzt hat, weil er in eine andere Richtung musste als ich."  
  
"Ah, ich verstehe. Du bist ein Tramper?", schlußfolgerte er und sah mich erwartungsvoll an. "Ja, genau."  
  
"Die Wunde scheint tief zu sein," erkannte er, als er sich sie näher ansah. "Sollen wir sie behandeln, ja?"  
  
"Ja, von mir aus," antwortete sie, da der Riss langsam anfing zu brennen und weh zutun.  
  
"Gut," sagte er. "Collien! Kommst du bitte mal?" Auf seinen Ruf hin kam eine junge Frau aus dem Hinterzimmer und stellte sich neben den Wirt. "Ja, du hast gerufen?"  
  
"Hier, schau mal," er deutete auf das Auge des Mädchens. "Die Wunde muss versorgt werden. Kannst du das bitte erledigen?" Sie sah es sich kurz an und meinte dann: "Das sieht ja schlimm aus. Kommst du dann bitte mit?"  
  
Ich gab ihr keine Antwort, sondern stand lediglich auf und folgte ihr hinter den Tresen ins Hinterzimmer. Dort lag eine kleine Matratze auf einem Gestell, neben einem großem Herd. Anscheinend konnte man in dieser Kneipe auch Essen bestellen. Sie wies mich an mich zu setzten und holte dann aus einem Schrank einen kleinen Koffer.  
  
- See you next chapter! 


	3. Anvertraut

3. Anvertraut  
  
Von der Seite her beobachtete ich die junge Frau mißtrauisch, wie sie Verbandszeug und das Desinfizierspray auspackte. Dann fiel mein Blick auf ihr Gesicht. Collien, ich ging davon aus, dass dies ihr Name war, hatte wunderschöne lange braune Haare, die kunstvoll zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammen gebunden waren. Ihr friedvolles Gesicht wirkte auf mich, als hätte sie immer ein überglückliches Leben geführt. Sie schien ein gutes Herz zu haben. Collien trug ein langes blaues Kleid, davor eine dreckige Schürze. Auf einmal tat sie mir Leid, nach dem Eindruck den sie mir machte, paßte sie nicht hierher zu dem Wirt und all den betrunkenen Männern. Ich empfand irgendwie Mitleid mit ihr.  
  
Plötzlich nahm sie das Spray und die Verbände hoch und kam damit auf mich zu. Erschrocken sprang ich auf und rannte in eine andere Zimmerecke. Ich wußte nicht, warum ich mich wie eine Wilde verhielt. Vielleicht, wegen den Ehrfahrungen, die ich seit meiner Veränderung mit Menschen gemacht hatte. Collien blieb sofort stehen und folgte mir mit ihrem Blick. Zuerst überrascht, dann erleichtert.  
  
"Hey, ich beiße nicht," versicherte sie mir. Ihre Stimme war hell und klang freundlich, doch trotzdem war mir nicht ganz wohl. Ich blinzelte sie zweifelnd an.  
  
"Ich will dir nur helfen. Nun komm her und setz dich wieder."  
  
Abwechselnd sah ich sie und die Matratze auf dem Gestell an. Vielleicht gab es ja gar keinen Grund zu zweifeln. Vielleicht machte ich mich gerade lächerlich, obwohl es gar keinen Grund dafür gab.  
  
Vorsichtig ging ich an ihr vorbei und setzte mich, ließ sie aber nicht aus dem Auge. Als ich wieder war, wo ich sein sollte, lächelte sie mich nett an und betrachtete meine Wunde noch einmal genauer. Ohne eine Frage zu stellen woher sie kam nahm Collien das Spray in die Hand.  
  
"Bist du menschenscheu?", fragte sie plötzlich in Hinblick auf meine vorherige Reaktion. Ich nickte nur schluckend.  
  
"Das kenn ich gut. Mir geht´s genauso. Deshalb bin auch wohl hier."  
  
"Du bist also nicht freiwillig hier? Ich meine, du gehörst nicht zu dem Wirt?", fragte ich vorsichtig. Ich fand es mittlerweile unangenehm, mit Menschen zu reden. Ich hatte Angst, mich irgendwie zu verplappern oder meine "besonderen" Fähigkeiten unkontrolliert zu benutzen.  
  
"Freiwillig? Oh nein, nein, bestimmt nicht. Ich wäre lieber an einem anderen Ort."  
  
"Was hält dich dann noch hier?"  
  
"Die Angst vor Menschen?!", fragte sie grinsend. Ja, richtig, soweit waren wir schon. Unweigerlich musste ich auch kurz grinsen, ließ aber schnell wieder sein.  
  
"Und was führt dich hierher?"  
  
"Ich ...... ich bin von zu Hause abgehauen."  
  
"Oh, das tut mir Leid," pflichtete sie mir bei und ließ das Spray in ihrer Hand wieder sinken, mit dem sie gerade meine Stirn desinfizieren wollte. "Wegen deinen Eltern?"  
  
"Auch," antwortete ich bedrückt. "Ich hab etwas getan, was sie erschreckt hat. Nicht nur sie, sondern alle. Meine Freunde, Bekannte und so weiter. Ich war für sie nicht mehr, na ja ....."  
  
"Du musst es mir nicht sagen," sagte Collien plötzlich und hielt meine Hand fest, an der ich mich, während ich erzählt hatte, immer wieder nervös gekratzt hatte. Ich sah auf zu ihr, in ihre klaren braunen Augen, die mich mitfühlend ansahen. Ein merkwürdiges Gefühl kam über mich und hielt mich in seinem Bann. Ich konnte einfach nicht von ihrem Blick ablassen. Mir war, als würde jemand meinen Kopf durchwühlen, umkrempeln, aber es war keineswegs unangenehm.  
  
"Was machst du mit mir?", fragte ich leise, doch sie antwortete nicht und hielt ihren starren Blick zu mir aufrecht. Ich versuchte, meine Hand, die immer noch von ihrer festgehalten wurde, wegzuziehen, doch sie ließ nicht los. Ein ungutes Gefühl überkam mich, ich wurde panisch.  
  
"Lass los!"  
  
Keine Reaktion. Sie machte mir Angst, ich wußte nicht, was ich tun sollte. Ich riß an meinem Arm, wild zog ich daran, doch Collien hörte nicht auf mich. Sie kam mir so vor, als würde sie gar nichts hören, tief in sich gekehrt, nicht ansprechbar.  
  
Plötzlich spürte ich wieder einen stechenden Schmerz in meinen beiden Händen, sie zitterten. Es tat höllisch weh, ich wußte nicht, wie mir geschah. Ich schrie auf, des Schmerzes wegen, weil Collien so merkwürdig war. Ich kniff meine Augen zu, nicht mehr bereit die Dinge, wie sie waren, zu ertragen.  
  
Dann hörte ich endlich wieder einen Ton von ihr, Collien. Es war ein erstickendes Geräusch, als würde sie sich nicht mehr trauen zu atmen. Langsam öffnete ich meine Augen. Sie war direkt vor mir, Angesicht zu Angesicht. Ihre Augen weit aufgerissen, starrte sie mich schockiert an. Ihre Hände umschlugen immer noch die meine, die zu ihrem Hals erhoben war. Daraus prangten sie, drei der vier Gründe, warum ich von zu Hause abhauen musste. Drei metallartige Klauen, rasiermesserscharf, die direkt aus meinen Knochen zwischen meinen Fingern gewachsen waren, jederzeit wieder einziehbar. Sie waren an ihre Kehle gerichtet, bereit sie ihr zu zerfetzten ...............  
  
See you next chapter!  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
So, liebe Leutz, jetzt helft mir bitte mal: ich hab keine Ahnung, wie die Story weitergehen soll, also wer Vorschläge hat, bitte melden! Jede Idee wird gern gesehen und wenn sie gut ist auch verwertet. Hört sich scheiße an, helft mir aba bidde! 


	4. Das Geständnis

So, erst mal danke für alle eure Vorschläge, hab mich echt SEHR gefreut (an einer Inspirationskrise wird ich vorerst wohl nich leiden) und hoffe, dass euch meine Umsetzung auch gefällt. ALOHA! Falls ihr noch Ideen habt, wißt ihr ja hoffentlich: schreibt mal, jede Idee ist auf ihre Weise genial *grins*  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
4. Das Geständnis  
  
Verkrampft ließ sie meinen Arm los, behielt mich aber noch mit weit aufgerissenen Augen im Blick. Ich wußte nicht, was über mich gekommen war, ich war zu sehr von mir überrascht als dass ich auch nur einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte, wahrscheinlich war ich genauso schockiert wie Collien.  
  
Ich riß schlagartig meine Hand zurück an meine Brust, hielt sie mit der anderen fest. Meine Klauen zog ich unter höllischen Schmerzen wieder ein.  
  
"Es, es tut mir Leid........ bitte, ich war so überrascht, ich..........."  
  
Sie reagierte erst nicht, starrte mich immer nur noch fassungslos an. Was hatte ich nur getan? Ich wollte niemals jemanden verletzen, oder auch nur bedrohen.  
  
Dann sprang ich auf, lief an ihr vorbei. Collien folgte mir mit ihrem Blick, war aber immer noch unfähig etwas zu sagen. Sie streckte die Hand nach mir aus, als ich an der Tür ankam und diese aufreißen und weglaufen wollte. Sie ging nicht auf, statt dessen ging Collien geradewegs auf mich zu. Ihr Gesicht war blaß.  
  
"Bitte, ich wollte das nicht, es tut mir Leid........."  
  
Kurz vor mir blieb sie stehen und streckte wieder ihre Hand nach meiner aus. Sie legte sie ihn die ihre, betrachtete sie eingehend.  
  
"Du hast unbeschreibbare Schmerzen, wenn die da rauskommen, stimmt´s?" Ich nickte und lehnte mich immer weiter gegen die Tür. Ich betete, dass die einfach aufspringen würde, damit ich hier endlich verschwinden konnte.  
  
Collien sah kurz zu Boden, ließ meine Hand jedoch nicht los. "Dir muss nichts Leid tun," begann sie. "Ich hab dich erschreckt. Dabei wollte ich nur wissen, was mit dir los ist.....mir tut es Leid."  
  
"Was meinst du?"  
  
Auf meine Frage hin schwieg sie einen kurzen Moment, hatte sich noch zu keiner vernünftigen Antwort entschieden. Sie blickte mir wieder in die Augen.  
  
"Ich bin so wie du."  
  
Überrascht riß nun ich meine Augen weit auf, was meinte sie damit, sie war wie ich?  
  
"Ich kann die Gedanken anderer Leute lesen."  
  
"Hast du vorhin meine Gedanken gelesen?"  
  
"Ja," antwortete sie reumütig. "Und ich hab mich einfach davon überrollen lassen. Normalerweise passiert mir das nicht."  
  
Endlich ließ sie meine Hand wieder los. Irgendwie fühlte ich mich schuldig, sie bedroht zu haben, eine Meinesgleichen, konnte es auch noch nicht glauben, sie war tatsächlich wie ich. Anders, eine Andere.  
  
"Wir haben deine Wunde ja immer noch nicht behandelt!", bemerkte sie auf einmal und deutete auf mich. "Wäre besser wenn wir das noch schnell nachholen. Danach müssen wir unbedingt miteinander reden, einverstanden?"  
  
Mein kurzes Lächeln genügte ihr als Antwort, sie führte mich zurück zur Matratze, und behandelte endlich meine Stirn.  
  
"So, das wäre gemacht, zieht doch gleich nicht mehr ganz so wild aus," meinte Collien, nachdem sie mir letztendlich ein fettes Pflaster verpaßt hatte. Wir waren zu einem stillen Kompromiß gekommen, wir würden einfach vergessen, es zumindest versuchen, was passiert war. Es war uns beiden so lieber.  
  
"Du wolltest reden," erinnerte ich sie an ihre Worte.  
  
"Ja, richtig. Hast du...... hast du noch irgendwelche andere Fähigkeiten?"  
  
"Warum willst du das wissen?"  
  
Sie lächelte wieder, es war ein warmes Lächeln, vertrauensvoll. Ich glaubte, ich könne mich ihr anvertrauen. Sie würde mir helfen, das wurde mir in diesem Moment klar.  
  
"Nur, um keine unliebsamen Überraschungen zu verursachen. Wenn du hier bleibst und die Gäste was merken, könnte es eng für dich werden."  
  
"Hier bleiben? Meinst du, du schickst mich nicht wieder weg?", fragte ich hoffnungsvoll. Könnte ich hierbleiben, wäre das ideal für mich. Ich wußte nicht, wo ich sonst hinsollte, als ich weggelaufen bin, hatte ich kein festes Ziel bestimmt.  
  
"Ich halte dich natürlich nicht hier, aber wenn du gerne bleiben würdest, darfst du natürlich. Wir Mutanten müssen, doch zusammen halten, oder?" Bei ihrem letzten Wort zwinkerte sie mir zuversichtsvoll zu.  
  
Ich blieb also, bekam einen Job als Tellerwäscher bei Wirt. Zum Glück aßen die Truckfahrer hier nicht so oft, tranken sich lediglich zu. Daher hatte ich viel Freizeit, in der Collien mir so gut sie konnte beibrachte, meine Fähigkeiten sinnvoll und kontrolliert einzusetzen. Ich war dankbar, endlich wieder eine Familie zu haben.  
  
See you next chapter!  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Oh Gott, ich hoffe, das klingt jetzt alles nicht zu schmalzig. Na jut, sehen uns also beim nächsten mal!  
  
@Endemic: Nein, es klang nicht zu klugscheißerisch! 


	5. Alte Wunden

5. Alte Wunden  
  
"Kleines, wenn du schon nichts zu tun hast, dann hilf doch bitte Collien hier vorne beim abräumen!", schallte es von der Bar zu mir in die Küche. Ich war jetzt schon seid fast zwei Monaten hier im Truckstop beim alten Wirt Eddie, der mich schon mindestens so sehr ins Herz geschlossen hatte wie ich ihn, und Collien. Das ich hiergeblieben war, hatte ich bisher noch keine Sekunde bereut.  
  
Ich kam sofort durch die Schwingtür gerannt, an der Bar vorbei, schnappte mir ein leeres Tablett und fing gleich mit dem nächstgelegenem Tisch an. Die Kneipe hatte soweit Speerstunde, kein einziger Trucker war da, alle auf der Straße.  
  
Genau aus diesem Grund erschrak ich um so mehr, als auf einmal die Tür aufging und eine merkwürdige Frau eintrat, merkwürdig wegen ihrem Aussehen. Ihr Haar war lang und weiß, dagegen ihr Gesicht dunkelhäutig. Sie trug eine schwarze Ledercombo. Sie war mir auf anhieb unheimlich, seitdem ich hier war, hatten sich meine Instinkte weiter stark ausgeprägt. Ohne mich oder Collien, die sie auch schon ihm Blick hatte, anzusehen, ging sie direkt zu Eddie an die Bar.  
  
"Es tut mir Leid wegen der späten Störung, Sir," meinte sie, "aber ich war mit einer Schulklasse auf einem Ausflug und unser Bus ist hier oben am Highway stehengeblieben. Dürfte ich bitte telefonieren?"  
  
"Natürlich, antwortete Eddie wie ein Gentleman, doch er blickte besorgt. "Aber die nächste Stadt ist einige Meilen von hier entfernt, und im Umland gibt es leider keinen Abschleppdienst."  
  
Die Frau dachte kurz nach, ihre Situation schien ernst. "Kann ich die Kinder dann bitte eben reinholen? Sie stehen da draußen auf dem Parkplatz und warten."  
  
"Na selbstverständlich," nickte Eddie, woraufhin sie wieder nach draußen ging. Collien und ich räumten schnell die restlichen Gläser ab und verschwanden dann gemeinsam in der Küche.  
  
"Die Frau ist seltsam," meinte ich stirnrunzelnd und stellte die Gläser auf die Spüle. "Das kannst du wohl laut sagen." Wenn sie gleich wiederkommt, kannst du dann vielleicht ein bisschen in ihrem Kopf....."  
  
"Nein," wies sie mich grob grinsend ab.  
  
"Warum nicht?"  
  
"Weil es mich nichts angeht," erklärte sie und wedelte mit der Spülbürste herum. "Und dich auch nicht."  
  
Einen kurzen Moment später kam die Frau wieder, mit einer ganzen Schar Jugendlicher, sie waren alle nicht viel älter als ich, im Schlepptau. Der letzte von ihnen allerdings, der die Tür hinter sich schloss, war kein Schüler mehr. Ich vermutete, dass er als Aufpasser mitgekommen war. Er war mindestens genauso seltsam wie die Frau, wenn nicht noch mehr. Er hatte irgendwie etwas tierisches, hundeähnliches an sich, das ich nicht mochte. Wie bereits erwähnt, Instinkte.......  
  
"Oh, ich wußte das wird wieder einer dieser Tage......", grummelte er und nahm auf einem Barhocker Platz. Er schien wegen der Buspanne schlecht gelaunt zu sein, aber welcher Mann, der so etwas nicht reparieren kann, wäre das nicht?  
  
"Reg dich nicht so auf, Logan," beruhigte ihn die Frau, die sich gerade neben ihn setzte. Danach führten sie ein Gespräch, von dem ich aber leider nichts mitbekam, weil Eddie gerade zu uns hereinkam.  
  
"Kleines, kannst du mir bitte vorne an der Bar helfen?" Ohne weiter über dieses überraschende Angebot weiter nachzudenken, nickte ich ihm zu. Ich hatte schon oft vorne ausgeholfen, wenn viel zu tun war. Sofort folgte ich ihm, ich wußte, Collien würde hier zurechtkommen.  
  
Die Schüler waren alle Tische verteilt, unterhielten sich oder lachten angeregt miteinander. Es war seltsam, sie zu beobachten. Merkwürdig, so hatte ich früher auch mit meinen Freunden gelacht, bevor ich mich verändert hatte.  
  
Einer von ihnen viel mir besonders auf. Er saß in der Ecke mit einem weiterem Typen und einem Mädchen, seine Füße hatte er auf der Tischplatte geparkt und spielte andauernd mit einem Feuerzeug rum, er lief es immer wieder aufschnappen. Ab und zu fuhr er sich durch seine braunen Haare. Er schien so etwas wie der Klassenmacho zu sein.  
  
Vorsichtig schlich ich mich zu Eddie. "Ehm, kann Collien vielleicht doch hier aushelfen? Ich möchte lieber wieder in die Küche."  
  
Eddie sah mich merkwürdig an, schien mich aber zu verstehen und schickte mich wieder nach hinten. Es war mir lieber so. Anstelle von mir ging Collien nach draußen, ich spülte die restlichen Gläser ab.  
  
"Ehm, kleine Störung," ertönte auf einmal eine Stimme hinter mir an der Tür, erschreckt zuckte ich mit meinen Schultern zusammen und fuhr herum. Da stand er lässig am Türrahmen, der braunhaarige Typ und grinste mich an.  
  
"Deine Freundin brauch noch ein bisschen, deshalb wollt ich mal anfragen, ob ich meine Bestellung auch bei dir abgeben kann."  
  
Nervös trocknete ich mir die Hände ab, bemerkte wie er mich ansah und wurde nur noch nervöser. "Ja klar." Meinte Stimme klang kleinlaut, als ich das Tuch wieder weglegte.  
  
"Na schön, kriegen wir dann zwei Cola und ein Wasser?"  
  
Ich antwortete nicht, holte nur zwei Flaschen aus dem Kühlschrank. Währendessen lief er an mir vorbei, nahm das Trockentuch in die Hand und spülte die Gläser weiter.  
  
"Ich bin Pyro, und wie heißt du?"  
  
"Warum willst du das wissen?", fragte ich und es zauberte mir ein Lächeln aufs Gesicht. Warum konnte ich nicht sagen, vielleicht, weil er sich so ungeschickt beim Spülen anstellte, wie ich es nur selten gesehen hatte.  
  
"Weil ich wissen will, für wen ich gerade freiwillig antrockne."  
  
"Ich hab dich zu nichts gezwungen."  
  
"Hab ich ja auch nicht behauptet. Dann weil ich wissen möchte, wen ich gerade anbaggere."  
  
Wieder musste ich grinsen, als er Tuch samt Glas wieder hinstellte und sich direkt neben mich stellte.  
  
"Ich heiße Claw, zufrieden?", gab ich endlich nach, und es stellte ihn anscheinend wirklich zufrieden.  
  
"Claw, außergewöhnlicher Name, gefällt mir."  
  
"Danke, hier sind deine Cola und das Wasser. Verschluck dich nicht," meinte ich und drückte ihm die drei Gläser in die Hand, er grinste wieder, hatte aber sichtlich Schwierigkeiten, alle Gläser festzuhalten.  
  
Ich hatte so ein Gespräch mit einem Gleichaltrigem vermißt, dieses irgendwie genossen, aber ich war auch glücklich, dass es vorbei war. Dieser Pyro, ich wußte nicht warum, ich mochte ihn irgendwie. Er hatte was an sich, ich konnte es mir nicht erklären......  
  
See you next chapter!  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Okies, hoffe es hat euch mal wieder gefallen, wegen nächstem Chap macht euch keine Sorgen, is schon alles soweit in meinem Kopf, Titel auch schon, wird wohl schnell gehen. Hauptsache, ihr lest es auch!  
  
@Endemic: Don´t panic, du kriegst deinen Bösen noch! 


	6. Spiel mit dem Feuer

6. Spiel mit dem Feuer  
  
Den Rest des Abends verbrachte ich mehr bei Pyro und seinen Freunden als mit dem Waschen von Gläsern. Ich lernte Rogue kennen, das Mädchen. Sie war echt total nett und hatte wirklich viel zu erzählen. Bobbie, der andere, stand ihr in diesem Punkt auch in nichts nach. Fast hätte ich sogar vergessen, dass ich mich eigentlich von Gleichaltrigen fernhalten wollte, aber diese absurde Idee verwarf ich. Es gefiel mir und tat mir auch gut, mit ihnen zu reden und zu lachen.  
  
Rogue erzählte uns gerade, woher sie ihre weißen Strähnen hatte, als auf einmal wieder die Tür aufging. Diesmal war es keine merkwürdige Frau, sondern zwei Trucker, von denen wir hier täglich jede Menge hatten. Wie als wären sie ihm falschen Film sahen sie sich stirnrunzelnd um.  
  
"Sind wir hier im Kindergarten? Was machen die ganzen Blagen hier?", fragte einer von ihnen, der sehr beleibt um die Hüften herum war. Sie beide, er und der nachfolgende, waren mir auf den ersten Blick genauso unsympathisch wie die Frau vorhin, bei der sich mein Mißtrauen aber bereits wieder gelegt hatte.  
  
Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, setzten sie sich an einen Tisch direkt neben uns. Pyro beobachtete sie herablassend.  
  
"Man, da will man mal seine Ruhe haben, und dann landet man an so einem Ort voller Windelscheißer," fuhr er fort, ohne zu berücksichtigen, dass wir direkt neben ihnen saßen. Wut machte sich in mir breit.  
  
"Hey Bobbie," rief Pyro auf einmal so laut, dass es selbst unsere Tischnachbarn hätten hören müssen. "Hättest du gedacht, dass Trucker so fett sind?"  
  
Die beiden wurden hellhörig und standen provozierend auf, Pyro tat es ihnen gleich. Damit ersparte er ihnen die Frage, von wem dieses Kommentar gekommen wäre. Die beiden Betreuer an der Bar, genau wie Eddie, sahen zu uns herüber.  
  
"Hast du kleine Mißgeburt gerade etwas zu uns gesagt? Hier oben hören wir dich so schlecht."  
  
Jetzt wo sie so gegenüber von einander standen, sah man erst richtig, dass Pyro etwa zwei Köpfe kleiner war als der Trucker und bei weitem nicht so gut genährt. Die Chancen, bei einer Prügelei zu überleben, standen ziemlich schlecht für ihn.  
  
"Weißt du was?", fuhr er fort. "Geh doch erst mal zurück zu deiner Mami und wachs noch ein Stück. Dann reden wir weiter, OK?"  
  
"Man, dich muss es ganz schon ankotzen, immer mit Moby Dick verwechselt zu werden," entgegnete Pyro kühl.  
  
"Es reicht. Pyro setz dich wieder," sagte Bobbie und zog seinen Freund wieder zurück auf seinen Stuhl, doch dieser winkte nur ab.  
  
"Oh, meinst du? Tja wenn du willst können wir das draußen klären," provozierte der Trucker wieder, doch jetzt kam Eddie dazu und hielt die beiden auseinander.  
  
"Hey, keine Schlägereien! Wenn ihr euch unbedingt beweisen wollt, dann geht nach draußen."  
  
"Keine schlechte Idee, es sei denn du hast Angst.....", stimmte Pyro zu und traktierte seinen Gegenüber herablassend.  
  
"Vor wem? Vor dir? Bitte, mach dich nicht lustig! Wenn du´s unbedingt auf die harte Tour willst, bitte......"  
  
Ich sah noch einmal kurz zur Bar herüber, wo immer noch die Betreuer die Situation beobachteten. Sie war aufgestanden, um Pyro zu hindern, doch der andere hielt sie kopfschüttelnd zurück.  
  
Kurz darauf verließen die beiden die Bar, Pyro´s Mitschüler, die Betreuer und ich folgten ihnen, Eddie und Collien blieben drinnen, sie ging die ganze Sache nichts an. Während ich hier war wurden eine Menge Streitereien unter den Gästen angezettelt, Eddie schickte sie immer nur nach draußen, damit sie ihre Triebe ausleben könnten. Er persönlich war der Ansicht, dass ihm das alles egal wäre solange die Bar heile blieb und die Trucker ihre Rechnungen bezahlen würden.  
  
Auf dem Feld hinter der Kneipe wollten se ihre Uneinigkeiten beregeln. Wie in alten Western standen sie sich gegenüber, jeder von ihnen wartete auf den Angriff des anderen.  
  
"Na, hast wohl doch Schiß bekommen,......" stachelte der Trucker, der mittlerweile eher wie ein Sumo-Ringer aussah, doch Pyro blieb cool. "Komm schon, greif an!"  
  
"Warum sollte ich?", wiedersprach Pyro auf einmal. "Du bist es nicht wert, dass ich meine Hände an dir schmutzig mache."  
  
"Und warum bist du dann mit rausgekommen!?", fuhr ihn der Trucker ärgerlich an.  
  
"Um dich auf meine Weise fertig zu machen...."  
  
"Pyro!!!"  
  
Der wütende Schrei von Rogue kam zu spät als das Pyro hätte noch von "seiner Weise" abgebracht werden können. Er ließ sein Feuerzeug wieder aufschnappen und griff förmlich die Flamme, die knapp über seiner Handfläche zu einem Feuerball wurde. Der Trucker, genauso überrascht wie wir anderen, stand unbeweglich vor ihm. Pyro schleuderte den Ball ohne den geringsten Anflug von Gnade auf ihn zu, nur ihm letzten Moment konnte der Trucker ausweichen, lag dann aber für ein paar Sekunden wie gelähmt am Boden und starrte ihn mit großen Augen an.  
  
"So," fing Pyro herablassend an. "Wer hat jetzt Schiß?"  
  
"Hör auf!", fuhr ihn sein Betreuer bedrohlich an, doch mehr als nur ermahnen tat er ihn nicht. Genau aus diesem Grund hörte Pyro auch noch nicht auf."  
  
"So jemand wie du ist es nicht wert, dass man sich die Hände an ihm schmutzig macht...."  
  
Er holte aus, zum finalen Schlag. Wieder formte sich die Flamme in seiner Hand zu einem Feuerball, Pyro machte jetzt keinen Spaß mehr.  
  
See you next chapter!  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
ALOHA!!! *sichräusper* sorry, ich hab das Gefühl, dass es diesmal irgendwie zu lange gedauert hat mit dem schreiben, dabei lieg ich ganz gut in der Zeit.... na ja, ich hoffe euch gefällt das Kapitel, freu mich trotzdem immer über Feedback (Addy im Profil), Reviews auch gern gesehen (*ggg*), und ja....... bleibt sauber! 


	7. Ein Leben auf der Kippe

Aloha liebe Leute! Bin wieda da, auch wenn's keinem gefällt! Wollte nur schnell eben von meiner Entdeckung erzählen (ja, sie hat was mit dieser Fic zu tun): Hab gerade für so einen blöden Englisch-Extraaufsatz in meinem ein wenig zu oft für Mückenjagd benutztem Wörterbuch das Wort "claw" entdeckt. Na schön, nicht sonderlich spektakulär, aber die Bedeutung hat mich ein wenig irritiert: to claw kann nämlich außer Klaue auch reißen heißen (Wortspiel! Wortspiel!), demnach könnte man den Titel auch als "zerreißt das Wolfeskind" interpretieren........ das macht mich nachdenklich. Euch auch? Wenn ja, dann reviewt kräftig! (Wahrscheinlich kann keiner hier so gut Eigenwerbung machen wie ich *ggg*)  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
7. Ein Leben auf der Kippe  
  
Die Situation war angespannt. Jeder rief durcheinander, doch alle bezweckten das Gleiche: Pyro sollte aufhören. Er stand fast direkt vor mir, blickte den wehrlosen Trucker herablassend an. Ich konnte seine Wut verstehen, aber jetzt ging er eindeutig zu weit. Aber ich verstand nicht, warum niemand etwas dagegen tat. Alle wußten, dass er Ernst machte, aber niemand griff ein. Genauso wenig wie ich.  
  
"Bringen wir´s zuende.......", flüsterte Pyro dem Trucker entgegen, der nunmehr wie ein kleines verängstigtes Kind wirkte.  
  
Plötzlich erkannte ich mich selbst ihn ihm wieder. Meine "Freunde" waren genauso drauf wie Pyro, als sie erfuhren, dass ich anders war als sie. Sie wollten mich genauso fertig machen, und als ich diesen Trucker so ansah, wie er mich an mich selbst erinnerte, war nicht mehr er der Abschaum, sondern Pyro.  
  
Als ich wieder zu mir kam, aufgewacht aus meinen Gedanken, holte Pyro gerade aus, bereit dem verängstigtem Mann den Rest zu geben. Warum ich es tat, wußte ich nicht, aber irgend etwas ließ mich meine Beine bewegen, direkt auf den Jungen zu. Wie in Zeitlupe bewegte ich mich vorwärts, immer schneller werdend. Pyro wollte gerade den Feuerball schleudern, als ich unerwartet von der Seite auftauchte und ihn zur Seite schubste.  
  
Gemeinsam fielen wir auf den harten Boden des Feldes, das wegen der anhaltenden Kälte noch nicht bearbeitet wurde. Doch es war zu spät: Pyro hatte den Feuerball gerade geworfen, im letzten Moment hatte ich ihn nur noch von seinem ursprünglichem Kurs abbringen können.  
  
Der Trucker war außer Gefahr, die Kugel raste über ihn hinweg und schlug dafür in das Gebäude einige Meter hinter ihm. Da keinerlei Gräser mir die Sicht verdeckten, konnte ich sehen wie es Feuer fing und gleich darauf explodierte. Die Kneipe.  
  
Mit weit geöffneten Augen musste ich mit ansehen, wie mir mein Zuhause ein zweites mal genommen wurde. Alles brannte lichterloh, große schwarze Rauchschwaden stiegen zum Himmel empor.  
  
Schlagartig stand ich auf, bei dem Sturz hatte ich mir das Knie aufgeschlagen. Torkelnd ging ich dem entgegen, was mal mein Zuhause war. Ich konnte alle meine Gedanken nicht bewältigen, es war zu vieles, was mir durch den Kopf ging. Direkt vor den lodernden Flammen ging ich in die Knie.  
  
"Collien,....... Eddie,........," flüsterte ich heiser, die fassungslosen Blicke hinter mir nahm ich schon gar nicht mehr wahr. Ich nahm an, nein, ich wußte, dass sie es nicht geschafft hatten. Trotzdem streckte ich meine Hand zum Feuer, ich wollte es nicht wahr haben.  
  
"Komm da weg!", rief auf einmal der Betreuer, packte mich von hinten und schleifte mich weg, bevor es eine weitere Explosion gab. Als ich wieder direkt neben Pyro saß, blickte er mich seiner Schuld bewußt an.  
  
"Claw,.........."  
  
"Nein Pyro," flüsterte ich ihm mit Tränen in den Augen zu. Sein Gesicht war genauso mit Dreck beschmiert wie meins. "Sei einfach still..."  
  
Ich hätte Wut und Hass für ihn empfinden müssen, dachte ich, doch dem war nicht so. Unfaßbarkeit über das Geschehen hielt mich davon zurück, ihm einfach das Gesicht zu zerfetzen. Ich sah in eben jenes, seine braunen Haare hingen ihm vor den Augen, dennoch konnte ich seine Betroffenheit darin lesen.  
  
Ich stand wieder auf, Pyro sah mir nur nach. Es war nicht real, das konnte es nicht sein, dachte ich und wandte mich wieder der brennenden Kneipe zu. Eine gute Freundin und ein Familienersatz war an diesem Tag gestorben, unfähig diesem Gedanken zu Glauben zu schenken lief ich wieder los. Ich wollte hinein, wenn Collien noch leben würde, würde ich sie finden und da raus holen, wenn nicht, würde ich bei ihr sterben.  
  
Wieder wurde ich aufgehalten, doch diesmal war es Pyro selber.  
  
"Lass mich los!", befahl ich ihm verzweifelt.  
  
"Nein, Claw, das hat keinen Sinn......"  
  
"Das sagst gerade du mir?"  
  
Schlagartig ließ er los, ich stolperte eine Schritt nach vorne, wandte mich wieder zu ihm. Ohne das ich es mitbekommen hatte, die Schmerzen gespürt hatte, waren meine Klauen zum Vorscheinen gekommen. Ich funkelte Pyro an, er dagegen sah nur verletzt zurück. Einen Moment waren wir beide sprachlos, unsere Blicke reichten aus um zu verstehen, was der andere meinte.  
  
Ich versuchte, ihn in dieser Situation zu verstehen. Ich gab ihm keine Schuld dafür, es war ein Unfall, doch irgendwie war da so ein bitterer Beigeschmack. Aber nein, schuld war weder er oder sonst noch irgend jemand.  
  
"Ich mache dir keinen Vorwurf......", meinte ich heiser flüsternd. Das waren meine letzten Worte bevor ich stilschweigend an ihm vorbei ging, über den Parkplatz durch das kleine Waldgebiet, woher ich hier gekommen war. Die Rauchschwaden sah man selbst noch in großer Entfernung.  
  
See you next chapter! 


	8. Desperado

.....-_-"..... sorry, ich schätze, diesmal hats wirklich ein wenig länger gedauert als eigentlich geplant, aber irgendwie war ich nich wirklich zufrieden mit dem Chapi, und um ehrlich zu sein, ich bins immer noch net, also immer her mit den Vorschlägen!!  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
8. Desperado  
  
Wie weit ich gelaufen war, konnte ich nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, immerhin weit genug, dass ich schon wieder am anderem Ende des dichten Waldes heraus kam. Ich drehte mich nicht mehr um, ich wollte den schwarzen Rauch nicht mehr sehen. Ich lief noch ein Stückchen weiter zu einem Abhang, ließ mich dort erschöpft ins Gras fallen.  
  
Ich war auf freiem Feld, unter mir war nur eine riesige Wiese, hinter mir erstreckte sich der Wald. Es war still, abgesehen vom Zirpen einiger Grillen. Ich stützte meinen Kopf auf meine Knie und betrachtete den Mond, der viel heller zu scheinen schien als sonst. Wir hatten Vollmond. So rund und hell er war hatte ich das Gefühl, er würde mich bemitleiden, mich trösten.  
  
Es erinnerte mich an Collien. Seitdem ich bei ihr gewesen war, sah ich die Welt mit andere Augen, unwichtige Dinge wie halt der Mond bekamen auf einmal eine wichtigere Bedeutung in meinem Leben. Das machte mich nachdenklich.  
  
In meinen Gedanken versunken bemerkte ich nicht, wie lange ich dort saß und den Vollmond anblickte. Ich merkte nicht, wie auf einmal jemand hinter mir aus dem Wald kam und durch das Gras streifte. Erst als dieser Jemand direkt neben mir stand und das Gras unter seinen Füßen aufhörte zu rascheln, wendete ich meinen Kopf in dessen Richtung, sah nicht auf in ihr Gesicht, ließ meinen Blick nur auf ihren Beinen. Es war Rogue.  
  
"Du bist also auch wie wir ein Mutant......", meinte sie schluckend, setzte sich neben mich und zeigte auf meine Hände. Meine Klauen waren immer noch ausgestreckt.  
  
"Nenn uns "Leute mit besonderen Fähigkeiten", "anders", aber nicht Mutanten. Das klingt so herablassend.....", gab ich ihr zu verstehen, anscheinend war sie da meiner Meinung.  
  
"Hast Recht......."  
  
"Rogue, warum bist du hier?", fragte ich, weil sie nicht klar aussprach warum sie mir gefolgt war. Sie wollte mit mir reden, wollte mich aber nicht direkt darauf ansprechen. Sie schwieg einen Moment, kam dann aber sofort zum Thema.  
  
"Gut,........ es tut ihm wirklich Leid, was passiert ist!"  
  
"Warum kann Pyro mir das nicht selber sagen?"  
  
"Er hat Schuldgefühle," meinte Rogue betroffen. Anscheinend ging ihr die Sache auch sehr nahe. "Nachdem du gegangen bist, blieb er einfach da stehen und hat nicht mehr auf uns reagiert."  
  
Blinzelnd sah ich in ihr Gesicht. Ihre großen Augen blickten mich hoffnungsvoll an, ihrem Blick nach zu urteilen, war sie sich selbst nicht so sicher, was sie eigentlich bezwecken wollte.  
  
"Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass ich keinem Vorwürfe mache, auch ihm nicht." Mit diesem Worten stand ich auf und lief den Hügel herab. Nach einem Gespräch mit ihr war nun gar nicht zumute, ich wollte nur für mich sein. Doch Rogue folgte mir ein Stück und blieb auf halben Weg stehen.  
  
"Wo willst du hin?"  
  
"Wo soll ich denn hin? Ich hab mein Zuhause verloren, keine Ahnung wo ich jetzt hin soll!", meinte ich genervt, da ich ihr Frage mehr als Überflüssig fand.  
  
"Du kannst mit uns kommen!", schlug sie nach einem kurzen Moment vor. "Du kommst einfach zu uns auf die Schule und hast dann wieder ein Zuhause!"  
  
"Das glaubst du ja wohl selbst nicht.........", gab ich zurück. Sie stellte es sich viel zu einfach vor. Der Gedanke, wieder auf eine normale Schule zu gehen wiederstrebte mir gewaltig. Ich konnte mir nicht erklären, wie sie sich das vorstellte.  
  
"Und wie!", sagte sie. "Auf unserer Schule sind nur Leute wie wir!"  
  
"Mutanten?", fragte ich ungläubig.  
  
"Ja, genau! Du kannst bei uns leben, bitte Claw, komm mit......."  
  
Es hatte etwas mit Ehrgefühl zu tun, dass ich ihr nicht sofort antwortete. Dieser Gedanke, mit Leuten wie mir auf eine Schule zu gehen, gefiel mir schon irgendwie, aber ich wollte es ihr nicht so direkt ins Gesicht sagen. Es tat mir schon fast Leid, da so davon überzeugt schien.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht........."  
  
"Und wie du´s weißt! Komm jetzt!", befahl sie mir lächelnd, sprang zu mir herunter und griff mich am Arm.  
  
"Wenn du nicht zu uns kommst, dann geh ich auch nicht wieder zurück."  
  
"Na schön," entgegnete ich ihr kleinlaut, woraufhin sie nur noch mehr lächelte und mich den ganzen Weg zurück zur Ruine des Gasthofes bugsierte. Dort wieder angelangt, sahen wir die restlichen Schüler, unter ihnen auch Bobbie und Pyro, wie sie auf einer großen Wiese versammelt waren und wie sie uns anblickten, als sie uns bemerkten. Mein Blick fiel sofort auf Pyro, der sich stillschweigend hinter Bobbies Rücken schob, um sich vor mir zu verbergen. Gespannt sahen die anderen auf uns.  
  
"Sie kommt mit!", rief Rogue freudig, woraufhin die weißhaarige Frau erleichtert lächelnd auf uns zu kam und mir die hand entgegen streckte.  
  
"Ich bin Storm, freut mich dich jetzt im Team zu haben, ... Claw."  
  
Sie kam mir immer noch merkwürdig vor, dennoch griff ich zu und meine Hand wurde zur Belohnung kräftig durchgeschüttelt. Als sie wieder los ließ, tauchte auf einmal auch wieder dieser griesgrämige Typ auf, mit dem sie gekommen war.  
  
"Storm, die Helicopter kommen gleich......,"flüsterte er Storm über ihre Schulter hinweg zu, gab sich aber keine Mühe, seine Mitteilung vor uns beiden zu verbergen. Daraufhin gingen die beiden wieder zurück zu den anderen Schüler, ich hielt Rogue noch einen Moment auf.  
  
"Helicopter? Meint sie, wir werden mit Helicoptern abgeholt??"  
  
"Ehm ja," entgegnete die Braunhaarige, als wäre es das Normalste der Welt. "Stimmt daran etwas nicht?"  
  
Verblüfft rollte ich mit den Augen. "Nein, nur wo ich vorher auf der Schule war mussten wir immer zu Fuß zurück laufen, wenn der Bus ne Panne hatte."  
  
"Tjaa, dann wird´s ja wohl langsam Zeit für ein bisschen Luxus...", grinste sie, nahm mich wieder freundschaftlich bei der Hand und schleifte mich rüber zu ihren Freunden.  
  
Etwa eine Viertelstunde später landeten dann drei überwältigend große dunkelblau schimmernde Helicopter direkt vor uns auf der Wiese, die uns einstiegen ließen und sich kurz darauf auch schon wieder in die Lüfte erhoben. Mir war mulmig zu Mute, zuvor war ich noch nie mit einem Helicopter geflogen, doch es war auch noch etwas anderes, ein unbestimmbares Gefühl, das mir Unwohlsein bereitete...  
  
See you next chapter! 


	9. Thoughts

Hmmm... ich hör grade Zanarkand vom FFX Soundtrack, also vergebt mir bitte, falls dieses Chapi ein wenig sentimental wird... *aufeinemrosawölkchenüberdieruinenvonzanarkandschwebundvorsichhinträum* XD  
  
@ "Brain" Endemic *löl*: Danke, du hast mich wirklich inspiriert!^^ *knuddl* (Fallste schon konkrete Pläne für unsere Eroberung der Welt hast, mail ma ;) )  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
9. Thoughts  
  
Sie wachte gerade wieder auf wo sie noch dachte, sie schliefe noch. Ein seltsames Gefühl war es, wieder hier zu sein, sie hätte sich ein Wiedersehen anders vorgestellt. Langsam, noch wackelig auf den Beinen, erhob sie sich von dem metallischem Tisch, auf dem sie kurz zuvor noch geträumt hatte. Wie sie hierher gekommen war, konnte sie sich nicht recht erklären, zumal sie sich auch noch nicht ganz sicher war, ob sie es überhaupt wußte. Der Raum war von Finsternis eingehüllt, das schwache Leuchten der Sterne warf einen Strahl weißen Lichtes direkt zu ihren Füßen auf den Boden und reflektierte sich in ihrem kleinen silbernen Anhänger, den sie stets um ihren Hals trug.  
  
"Oh, du bist wieder wach, Psyque...," hörte sie jäh eine rauhe Stimme hinter sie erklingen und wandte sich langsam in dessen Richtung. Nun hatte sie keine Zweifel mehr und lächelte hinterhältig.  
  
"Das war knapp, ihr wußtet, dass sie gekommen waren. Beinahe wär ich draufgegangen..."  
  
"Aber eben nur beinahe...", die Frau konnte nicht sehen, mit wem sie sprach, ahnte es dennoch.  
  
"Was ist mit dem alten Mann?"  
  
"Hätten wir ihm auch helfen sollen?"  
  
Auf diese Frage hin lachte sie kurz auf und stemmte ihre Hände in die Seiten. "Das wäre ja noch schöner gewesen!", sie hielt kurz inne, grinste kalt zu ihrem Gegenüber, auch wen er es wohlmöglich nicht sehen konnte. "Was ist mit dem kleinen Mädchen?"  
  
"Der Feind hatte sie vor uns, wir hatten keine Chance sie uns zu holen."  
  
Psyques Gesichtsausdruck verfinsterte sich. "Das heißt, ihr habt sie entkommen lassen?"  
  
Sie bekam keine Antwort, doch das reichte ihr auch schon. Ihr Tag war versaut, dachte sie und wurde noch wütender.  
  
"Und wofür hab ich dann das ganze Theater gemacht?!", fauchte sie ihn an.  
  
"Wir kriegen unsere zweite Gelegenheit wohl noch, keine Sorge..."  
  
"Das will ich hoffen!" Langsam trat sie einen Schritt in den Lichtschein vor ihr, ihre langen braunen Haare schimmerten darin seiden, wieder grinste sie hinterlistig. Dann ging sie zu ihrem Gesprächpartner, sah ihn einen Moment lang schweigend an und verließ letztendlich den finsteren Raum mit ihm durch eine kleine Tür hinter seinem Rücken...  
  
~~*~~  
  
"Claw, schau mal wir sind fast da!", rief Rogue plötzlich zu mir, die neben mir saß. Ich hatte etwas gedöst, da ich mich noch ziemlich mitgenommen von den Ereignissen der Tages fühlte. Gemächlich setzte ich mich wieder richtig auf und sah zu dem kleines Fenster des Helicopters hinaus, um zu sehen, wo wir ihrer Meinung nach "fast" waren.  
  
Dort unten war zwischen einigen Wäldern versteckt ein großes imposantes Anwesen. Es hatte mehrere Flügel und einen großen Garten, der im hinterem Teil einen fließenden Übergang zum Wald bildete. Rundherum waren überall Scheinwerfer aufgestellt, die das Anwesen stark beleuchteten. Waren wir hier am Ziel?  
  
"Na schön Kinder, bleib jetzt endlich ruhig sitzen, wir gehen runter," meinte Storm, die durch die Sitzreihen ging und ihre Schüler zur Beruhigung brachte. Als sie bei mir und Rogue angekommen war, blieb sie einen Moment stehen und sah mich künstlich lächelnd an.  
  
"Wenn wir unten sind, kommt du dann bitte zu mir? Prof. E´Xavier möchte dich sehen."  
  
Ohne zu wissen, ob das jetzt was gutes oder schlechtes zu bedeuten hatte, nickte ich übereilt, woraufhin Storm wieder weiterging und im Cockpit des Heli´s verschwand.  
  
"Werde ich jetzt sterben?", wollte ich schon Rogue schon fast fragen, hielt es aber in Angesicht der Geschehnisse für unangemessen. Irgendwie konnte ich noch nicht richtig begreifen, dass Collien jetzt einfach nicht mehr da war, dass sie tot war schon gar nicht!  
  
"Claw?", fragte meine Sitznachbarin erneut und riss mich damit wieder aus meinen Gedanken. "Du schläft während du wach bist..." Daraufhin grinste ich schüchtern und blickte wieder hinaus zum Fenster. In dieser Position verweilte ich, bis wir die recht sanfte Landung hinter uns hatten und alle aus dem Heli stürzten. Rogue blieb noch bei mir auf dem Landeplatz neben dem Heli, mit dem wir gekommen waren, wie ich es hoffte, würde sie wohl mit zu dieser Doktor kommen. Ohnehin hatte sich schon ein flaues Gefühl in meinem Magen breit gemacht, dass, als Storm auf uns beide zukam, fast explodieren zu schien.  
  
"Rogue, geht's du bitte mit Bobbie zurück in die Schule? Ich schicke Claw dann nach..."  
  
"Also... eigentlich wollte ich mitkommen, wenn sie nichts dagegen hat...", entgegnete Rogue zögerlich und sah Storm und mich abwechselnd an. Damit schien "das Gespräch" zuende, Storm drehte sich einfach um und ging zum Ostflügel der Schule, wir beiden Mädchen folgten ihr schweigend. Rogue musste die ganze Sache wohl auch unangenehm gewesen sein, immer wieder sah sie sich nervös um und steckte mich damit an.  
  
Wir liefen scheinbar unendlich viele verschiedene Gänge entlang, die jedoch allesamt gleich aussahen. Die Wände waren vertäfelt, der Boden hingegen mit teuer aussehendem Teppich ausgelegt. Als wir letztendlich an einer reichverzierten hölzernen Tür anhielten und als ich Rogues erleichterten Augenaufschlag erblickte, schloss ich daraus, dass sie nun wieder wußte, wo wir waren. Beruhigen konnte mich das allerdings nicht.  
  
Storm blickte uns noch einmal fürsorglich entgegen, während sie ihre Hand auf die Türklink legte.  
  
"Und dir macht es wirklich nichts aus, wenn Rogue mit reinkommt?"  
  
"Ähm, nein, ... sollte es das?" Abermals blieb meine Frage unbeantwortet, sie drückte einfach die Klinke herunter und machte Platz, damit wir eintreten konnten. Sofort stieg mir ein besonderer Geruch in die Nase, besonders, weil er sich von den anderen abhob, die ich bisher geschnüffelt hatte. Es war nichts schlechtes oder besonders gutes, aber eben anders.  
  
Wir beide traten langsam ein und da war er wieder, der Typ, mit dem Storm in die Kneipe gekommen war. Finster dreinblickend wie dort zuvor fixierte er mich in seinem Blick, genau wie ich ihn. Lass deine Feinde nicht aus den Augen, schoss es mir durch den Kopf, obwohl ich nicht einmal beurteilen konnte, ob er wirklich einer jener war. Ich horchte auf, da Storm die Tür hinter uns nicht gerade geräuschlos zufallen ließ, und dann erhob der Mann sich von der kleinen Ablage, an der er gelehnt hatte, als wir hereinkamen.  
  
"Na, alles okay mit euch?", fragte er griesgrämig klingend, mehr zu mir als zu Rogue, die dennoch für uns antwortete.  
  
"Ich glaube schon..." Vorsichtig sah sie zu mir. "Claw, das ist Logan..."  
  
"Hey...Claw," meinte er langsam und blinzelte mich misstrauisch an. Was es daran war, das ich nicht mochte, konnte ich nicht sagen, aber um einer Konfrontation aus dem Wege zu gehen, zu der er wohl sichtlich bereit war, gab ich nichts zurück und schwieg einfach weiterhin.  
  
"Schön, dass ihr euch schon kennengelernt habt, Claw ...," ertönte plötzlich eine etwas ältere Stimme aus einem Türrahmen zu unserer Rechten. Sofort wandte wir unseren Blick in dessen Richtung und erkannten dort einen senileren glatzköpfigen Mann, er saß in einem sehr technisch ausschauendem Rollstuhl. Er strahlte unerklärliche Ruhe aus, die sich unverkennbar bemerkbar machte. Das musste dieser Professor sein, dachte ich erleichtert...  
  
See ya next chapter! 


End file.
